Solamen Miseris
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Un año después de la batalla final, a mortífagos seleccionados se les da la oportunidad de completar un "programa de redención" en el que deben vivir sin magia durante seis meses bajo supervisión. Harry es asignado para vigilar a un misterioso mago oscuro que ha estado encerrado en una celda secreta del Ministerio desde la batalla. [Tom/Harry]


**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Paimpont**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Nota de Paimpont**: El programa y las condiciones de la redención son ideas de Ralinde, para **La Competencia de Redención a Mortífagos**. El título en latín de esta historia puede traducirse como _'Consuelo para los Condenados'_.

El título fue tomado de las palabras de Mefistófeles, en la obra de Marlowe '_La trágica historia del doctor Fausto': Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris [Es un consuelo para los condenados que les acompañará en sus angustias]_. Y sí, sé que Voldemort no es un Mortífago, pero Ralinde me permitió meterlo en la historia de todos modos.

**Advertencias**: Slash y una ligera mención implícita de abuso infantil [recuerdos de Tom]

* * *

**Solamen Miseris**

Al principio, no hay nada más que angustia.

_Dolor, dolor, dolor_

_Dolor, dolor, dolor_

Algo blanco, caliente y cegador, que abrasa mi alma, las lágrimas me fragmentan, una y otra y otra vez, sin cesar en misericordia. Me dan ganas de gritar, pero no tengo voz. El dolor llena por completo el mundo, y no hay nada más allá de ella. Todo lo que soy, es consumido por el terrible incendio de esta agonía.

_Dolor, dolor, dolor_

Pero lentamente, lentamente, lentamente algo empieza a moverse en mi mente. El dolor sigue ahí, pero quizá ha disminuido, porque empiezo a ser consciente de mí mismo, de mis pensamientos, de mi carne herida. Soy un hombre, y estos son mis miembros, agitándose en el tormento. Las palabras se forman en mi mente, y reconozco que soy el único que piensa en ellas: _Herido. Estoy herido. Siento dolor._

_¿Quién soy?_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Abro los ojos y trato de ver, pero todo está oscuro alrededor. Piedra. Puedo oler la piedra ahora, húmeda y fría y antigua, y soy consciente de metal frío presionando contra mis quemadas muñecas. ¿Esclavo? Sí, estoy encadenado. Encarcelado. Debo estar prisionero en algún lugar, atrapados detrás de las paredes de piedra. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Y por qué?

Escucho, y después de un tiempo, empiezo a oír voces distantes, pasos leves. Debe haber otros cerca, hombres que pueden hablar y caminar. Levanto mi voz y trato de llamarles, pero necesito mucho tiempo antes de que mi voz regrese a mí. Pero entonces sucede y un grito lacerante sale de mi garganta.

Oigo pasos ahora, corriendo, y una voz lejana grita en la oscuridad —Es _él_... está despertando— escucho el chasquido de una cerradura de metal, y una puerta que cruje al abrir. Un rayo de luz amarilla cae en la habitación a oscuras, y cierro los ojos contra el brillo penetrante.

Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro acostado en un catre, encadenado a la pared. Dos hombres en trajes oscuros están de pie delante de mí, y hacen que brille una luz en mi cara. La luz, una luz más suave esta vez, parece provenir de un palo de madera fino que uno de ellos sostiene.

Les miro. Uno de ellas es pequeño y pálido y fisgón, y el otro es alto y de piel oscura. El hombre pálido tiembla mientras me mira a la cara —Todavía _está_ vivo, entonces— susurra —Oh, Merlín –¿está vivo ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, señor? ¿Tratar de matarlo?

El otro hombre me mira por un largo tiempo. Luego dice —Nosotros no matamos, salvo en batalla. Le enviaremos al programa, por supuesto, como todos los demás.

El hombre pálido jadea —¿A _él_? Usted no puede hablar en serio, Ministro Shacklebolt. El programa de rehabilitación está destinado para los Mortífagos, no para _él_.

El hombre llamado Shacklebolt estudia mi rostro —Sé para quién es el programa, Cattermole. Yo fui quien lo fundó. Creía en la idea de la redención de Dumbledore entonces, y creo en eso ahora.

Cattermole vacila —Pero él es... es...— se encoge cuando me encuentro con su mirada. Siento una oleada de alegría oscura brotar de mi corazón cuando veo la expresión de sus ojos. Debo ser _alguien_. Debo ser poderoso, si este hombre me teme tanto.

—Esa es la cosa, Cattermole— el hombre llamado Shacklebolt habla con calma —No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que es. _Fue_ el Lord Oscuro hasta el momento en que su propia maldición asesina le golpeó. Pero ¿quién era él cuando empezó a agitarse en la cripta tres días más tarde? ¿Quién es _ahora_, cuando estuvo encadenado y sin sentido en esta celda durante un año, solo con sus sueños angustiosos? ¿Quién es él ahora, cuando cada fragmento de magia le ha dejado? ¿Puedes ver el cambio que se ha apoderado de él? Luce más humano ahora. Mira sus ojos y su cara –tiene la apariencia de un hombre ¿Qué parte de él fue destruido por la maldición asesina, y qué parte se salvó?— niega con la cabeza lentamente —¿La maldición destruyó al monstruo y perdonó al hombre? ¿O es que sigue siendo un monstruo? Simplemente no lo sé. Pero sí sé esto, Cattermole: creo en el programa, y en el poder de la redención.

Cattermole tiembla ligeramente —¿Redención? Tal vez para los demás, sí. Para los seguidores, los que, como los Malfoy, los Runcorn, los Crabbe y los Nott... Pero no puede haber redención para él, señor. Sigue siendo peligroso y lleno de mentiras, no nos equivoquemos al respecto.

—Ya no tiene magia— dice el otro hombre en voz baja —Se la quité yo mismo. No le hicimos eso a cualquiera de los otros –causa mucho dolor, tanto físico como mental. Algunos dicen que es peor que la maldición _Cruciatus_. Pero tenía que hacerlo con él, o no podíamos correr el riesgo de dejarlo vivo. Los otros no eran tan peligrosos, simplemente tomamos sus varita, con la promesa de que iban a recuperarla si completaban el programa— una ligera sonrisa rozó el rostro moreno y atractivo —Incluso su colega, Runcorn, parece haberse adaptado a la vida muggle, quien casi ha completado el programa. Él tendrá su varita de nuevo el próximo mes. Confío en que lo encontrará como un hombre nuevo –y si no, no quiero saberlo.

Me toma un tiempo entender el significado de lo que dice. ¿Magia? ¿Tuve magia, y _él_ me la quitó? ¿Por _eso_ el dolor? Shacklebolt debe haber visto el destello de odio en mis ojos, porque desvió su mirada lejos de mí.

Cattermole me señala, aún medio aterrorizado por como luce —Pero los demás tenían mentores muggles que cuidaron de ellos, y los magos que los custodiaban. Nadie va a querer ver _por él_...

Shacklebolt me mira de nuevo, y hay algo en sus ojos oscuros que no entiendo. No es miedo, sino que se parece más a una extraña tristeza —Sí— dice finalmente —Conozco al único que lo hará.

—¿Quién?— los ojos de Cattermole se agrandan en la penumbra de la celda.

Shacklebolt sonríe —Harry, por supuesto.

=X=

Unos días más tarde, cuando los últimos restos de mi agonía física me han dejado, un joven entra en mi celda. Algo se agita en mi corazón cuando le veo, es como si le recordara. ¿Tal vez le conocí una vez? Es poco más que un muchacho, delgado, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos con una curiosa rebeldía luminosa. Sus ojos son de un brillante verde casi de otro mundo. Verde como la magia, verde como la muerte...

El muchacho me mira sin temor, y se sienta a mi lado en mi cama —¿Te acuerdas de mí?— pregunta en voz baja.

Pienso en ello por un momento. Entonces digo, con mi voz gruesa y oxidada de no hablar durante tanto tiempo —No. Excepto tal vez tus ojos. Creo que puedo recordar tus ojos.

Estudia mi cara —¿Y recuerdas _quién_ eres?

Niego con la cabeza —No, pero he oído lo suficiente para entender que alguna vez fui un gran mago, y que mi magia me fue arrebatada.

Me observa con su mirada verde inquietante —Fuiste un gran mago, pero optaste por hacer un gran mal. Causaste terribles estragos en el mundo, y muchos sufrieron en tus manos. Intentaste volverte inmortal, pero no lo lograste.

¿_Inmortal_?

Levanto la cabeza —¿Cómo traté de hacerme inmortal?— trato de hacer que mi voz suene neutral, desinteresado.

Me mira seriamente —Al destruir tu propia alma. Cometiste asesinatos y fracturaste tu alma hasta que te convertiste en algo menos que un humano. Había ocultado partes de tu alma en objetos que eran preciosos para ti, pero mis amigos y yo los destruimos. Al final, trataste de matarme, pero la maldición asesina rebotó y _te_ golpeó en mi lugar. Todo el mundo sigue pensando que estás muerto, el Ministerio no dio a conocer al público que de alguna manera sobreviviste a la maldición y ahora Kingsley Shacklebolt –ese es el ministro– quiere darte una opción, la misma elección que les ha dado a tus seguidores que sobrevivieron: permaneces encarcelado de por vida o puedes formar parte de su experimento. Si eliges el experimento, tendrás que vivir una vida normal. Una vida sin magia durante medio año. Vas a tratar de aprender a ser humano otra vez. Al final de ese tiempo, el Ministerio llevará a cabo una audiencia para decidir si hay alguna esperanza de redención para ti.

—Ya no tengo magia, a diferencia de estos otros magos en su experimento— siento la cólera brotando —_Él_ me la quitó y el dolor casi me mata. Desee que lo hiciera.

—¿_Deseaste_ la muerte?— hay una curiosa expresión en los ojos del chico ahora —Tal vez has cambiado un poco, después de todo— su voz es un susurro.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto?— pregunto —Dices que traté de matarte. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo?

Hace una respiración profunda —Porque— dice simplemente —soy con quien vas a vivir. Si decides salir de esta celda, quiero decir.

—¿Por qué?— lo que el chico está diciendo no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué tendría que estar de acuerdo con una cosa así? Está tratando de engañarme, ¿no es así? Pero no hay engaño en sus ojos.

Se sacude el pelo de la frente torpemente, y puedo ver una cicatriz allí. Una sacudida de reconocimiento quema a través de mí por un instante, y luego se va —Porque me diste esta cicatriz una vez— dice —Porque me ha hecho en uno de tus Horcruxes.

—¿Horcruxes?— hay algo familiar en la palabra. Algo dulce, como un oscuro secreto.

Se inclina hacia delante —Un fragmento de tu alma vivió en mí, durante años y años. Fue destruido cuando me lanzaste la maldición asesina por segunda vez. Pero siento... siento que te conozco, Tom. Conozco lo que te gusta más de lo que nadie podría, porque una vez fuimos uno... no puedo sentir tus pensamientos más, como antes, pero todavía hay un vínculo extraño entre nosotros. Si alguien puede ayudarte a convertirte en humano de nuevo, soy yo.

Hace una pausa por un momento, y luego se acerca con una mano temblorosa, como si fuera a tocar mi cara —Estás empezando a parecerte más a Tom de nuevo— dice en voz baja.

Doy un tirón con mi cabeza, y su mano cae blandamente a su lado. Se sienta en un incómodo silencio por un momento, y luego dice —Entonces ¿qué va a ser, Tom? ¿Esta celda o una casa de campo junto al mar?

Veo al extraño muchacho que dice que una vez compartimos un alma, y una memoria vacilante se forma en mi mente, un débil susurro de algo que una vez fue... ¿Recuerdo haber formado parte de él? Sí, debo hacerlo, porque hay algo en él que tira de mi corazón.

Y él debe sentirlo también, tiene que haber algo como ese vínculo mágico entre nosotros, ya que se ofrece a ayudarme a salir de esta celda. ¡Qué tonto e ingenuo es el Ministro, asignándole como mi guardián! Puedo sentir un plan formándose en mi mente. Hay algo que nos une aún, este chico y yo, y por la forma en que el Ministro se refirió a él, parece ser un poderoso mago. Tal vez, si juego bien mis cartas con mucho cuidado, tendré éxito de ganármelo para mi beneficio. Y entonces, él me ayudará a encontrar una manera de restaurar mi magia perdida.

Me encuentro con la mirada verde luminoso —La casa junto al mar— susurro —Por favor...

=X=

La pequeña casa adornada con conchas se encuentra cerca de la costa azotada por el viento. La ubicación remota me conviene, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, salvo al chico. El chico saca una vara de madera de su bolsillo cuando estamos a punto de entrar en la casa, y susurra algunas palabras en lengua extraña mientras dibuja un círculo en el aire. Entiendo al momento que esas palabras no solo tienen el propósito de proteger la casa de cualquier persona que entre, sino también tienen el poder para evitar que se vayan. _Varita_, me acuerdo de repente. _La vara en su mano es una varita. Tuve una de esas una vez. Me pregunto qué pasó con mi varita._

La casa es pequeña y sencilla, pero no desagradable. Hay una pequeña sala de estar con vista al mar, unas pocas habitaciones sencillas y una sorprendentemente y amplia cocina.

El chico asiente con la cabeza en dirección a la cocina —Aquí es donde vamos a cocinar nuestra comida. Fleur, que normalmente vive aquí con su marido, no cree en el uso de la magia en la cocina. Dice que contamina el sabor de la comida. Así que ésta es una cocina muggle. ¿No creo que sepas cocinar, o sí?

—No.

Él sonríe —De alguna manera, no lo creí. Puedo cocinar para nosotros al principio. Debes aprender, sin embargo. Hay todo tipo de libros de cocina aquí— indica una estantería de madera llena de viejos libros encuadernados en cuero —Tienen instrucciones de cómo cocinar las cosas, creo. Nunca usé libros de cocina. Sólo arrojaba cosas juntas.

Tomo uno de los libros de la estantería y hojeo las páginas amarillentas. El texto está en francés, y las instrucciones son precisas y detalladas, aunque el lenguaje parece innecesariamente florido. Tal vez una vez seguí las instrucciones como éstas para hacer... ¿pociones? Sí, pociones. Creo que debí haber sido muy inteligente en pociones.

—Creo que puedo seguir estas instrucciones— digo, y el chico me sonríe.

—¡Date gusto, entonces!— dice —Todos los ingredientes que necesites están aquí en la nevera y la despensa. Voy a ir y hablar por flu con alguien.

¿Flu? La palabra suena familiar, pero no me acuerdo de lo que es. No quiero mostrarle mi ignorancia, así que me ocupo en la selección de los ingredientes que se necesitan para la cena. Voy a hacer un _omelette_ _basquaise_, que parece bastante fácil.

Después de unos momentos, puedo oír al niño hablando con alguien en la sala de estar, y miro en silencio por la puerta entreabierta. Está hablando con alguien... ¿por la chimenea? Sí, de alguna manera, tiene sentido hacer eso. Reconozco la voz de Shacklebolt, y entiendo que el chico está dando un informe sobre mí. Hay barreras mágicas en vigor para garantizar la seguridad del niño y para que no me escape. Pero no tengo ninguna intención de escapar, tengo que estar aquí y conocer al chico de ojos verdes. Escucho por unos momentos, pero no es particularmente interesante, así que vuelvo al libro con instrucciones.

Separar los huevos es difícil, me toma varios intentos hacerlo bien. Batir las claras de huevo hasta que estén rígidas me toma un tiempo sorprendentemente largo, y mi muñeca comienza a doler hasta que finalmente logro el resultado deseado: merengue firme y blanco en el cuenco, y siento un pequeño destello de alegría por mi logro. Doblo las claras de huevo con cuidado dentro de las yemas de huevo, las instrucciones advierten, en elocuente francés, las graves consecuencias si se aplica una fuerza excesiva.

Hay otra voz que sale de la sala de estar en este momento, la voz de una chica esta vez. Suena como si se quejase de algo —No, Ginny— dice el muchacho —No puedo decirte dónde estoy o lo que voy a hacer en los próximos seis meses. Es mejor que no sepas, confía en mí. Sí, ya sé que es mucho tiempo para estar separados, pero tengo algo importante que hacer. No, no puedes verme.

_Eso espero_, pienso para mí mismo. Necesito estos seis meses a solas con el niño que una vez fue mi alma.

Hay un armario para vinos en la cocina, y exploro las botellas con curiosidad. Nuestros ausentes anfitriones tienen gustos aceptables en el vino, aunque no hay nada muy costoso o espectacular en su colección. Me parece que tengo un poco de conocimiento sobre vinos. Selecciono un _Beaujolais_ que parece prometedor, un vago recuerdo me dice que los vinos de Moulin-à-Vent son superiores a sus poco interesantes vecinos. Abro la botella y vierto en dos copas.

—¿Era tu novia?— le pregunto al chico casualmente cuando pongo dos platos en la mesa de la cocina un poco más tarde —Con quien hablabas antes, ¿en la chimenea?

El chico asiente brevemente y mira la tortilla frente a él con sorpresa —¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Luce perfecto! He intentado hacer tortillas antes, pero simplemente lo convierto en huevos revueltos.

—El secreto para una tortilla perfecta,— digo seriamente —es la paciencia. Si se precipita, destruirás su alma.

—¿Qué?— luce sorprendido, y me encuentro sonriendo.

—Simplemente estoy repitiendo lo que decía el libro.

Ríe entonces —Sabes, creo que me puedo imaginar los libros de cocina de Fleur diciendo precisamente eso— toma un bocado de su tortilla, y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa —Pero... ¡Pero esto es maravilloso! ¡Tal vez tienes talentos ocultos, Tom!

Tomo un bocado de mi propia comida. Sabe bien, y me doy cuenta de que tengo mucha hambre. Tienen que haberme mantenido alimentado de alguna manera, mientras estaba en mi celda, tal vez por arte de magia, pero no creo que hubiese comido en mucho tiempo.

Comemos nuestra comida sencilla y disfrutamos del vino. El vino vuelve al chico un hablador, como esperaba. Le hago algunas preguntas delicadas y en poco tiempo, me dice toda la historia entre nosotros. Escucho atentamente, y conforme se desarrolla la historia, mis recuerdos comienzan a regresar a mí, siento que mi corazón se vuelve pesado. Sí, recuerdo el cementerio en la niebla, y mis seguidores llegando, mirándome con temor y adoración... Recuerdo al hombre sospechoso con piel pálida y nariz aguileña, del que nunca confié... Y me acuerdo de él. El chico.

—Harry— digo su nombre lentamente —Sí, me acuerdo de ti, Harry. Pero nunca supe que eras mi Horcrux...

Abro otra botella de vino y sigue hablando. Empiezo a hablar también, ayudando a llenar los detalles de la historia de nuestras almas, curiosamente, entrelazadas. ¡Qué historia tan extraña y retorcida! Cae la noche, y Harry enciende algunas velas. Su luz parpadeante cae cálida y dorada sobre su rostro, y me pregunto cómo pude haber sido tan terriblemente ciego ante el vínculo que existió alguna vez entre nosotros. Casi puedo sentirlo, incluso ahora.

Cuando termina de contarme toda la historia, se sienta en silencio por un momento y mira fijamente las llamas de las velas —Qué extraño— dice en voz baja —se siente tan sencillo hablar contigo. He tratado de hablar con otros acerca de todo lo que pasó, pero no lo entienden muy bien. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Ginny. Ella no quiere hablar del pasado nunca más.

—¿Tu novia?

Él asiente con la cabeza —A la que tu sombra trató de matar en la Cámara de los Secretos— se queda en silencio un momento. Luego dice —¿Alguna vez tuviste novia, Tom?

—No.

—O...— un ligero rubor se coló en su cara ahora —¿O un novio?

Niego con la cabeza —No me gusta que me toquen.

Reflexiona sobre esto por un momento. A continuación, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa —Sí, esa _fue_ la impresión que me diste cuando nos conocimos en frente del Espejo de Oesed...

Recuerdo el cuerpo de Quirrell desmoronándose, cayendo en pedazos por el ligero toque de la piel de un niño pequeño, y un sorprendente y repentino deseo de reír brota en mí. Trato de suprimirlo, pero la risa brota. Harry se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se echa a reír también, riendo sin poder hacer nada como yo. Reímos y reímos, y al saber que nadie más, a parte de nosotros dos, alguna vez encontraría su broma ni remotamente divertida, me hace sentir... ¿Satisfecho? ¿Cálido? ¿Pleno? No, no puedo encontrar una palabra para ello.

_Tal vez_, me digo a mí mismo, _cuando tenga mi magia de nuevo, haré que este chico sea mi Horcrux de nuevo... Sí, creo que me gustaría hacerlo._

=X=

Mi dormitorio está justo al lado del suyo, bajo el alero de la casa de campo. Me lavo la cara y las manos mientras me preparo para dormir, y me miro con curiosidad en el pequeño espejo con marco de plata que cuelga encima de mi lavabo. El rostro en el espejo me es solamente medio familiar: ojos color gris-plata cubiertas con pestañas oscuras, piel pálida, labios delgados, rizos oscuros... Luzco en mis treinta o tal vez cuarenta. Me doy cuenta, con un sobresalto, que mi cara todavía luce un poco de belleza.

Era hermoso cuando era un niño, y ahora recuerdo lo mucho que odiaba esa maldita belleza. La gente siempre quiere _tocar_ lo que es bello, y no fui la excepción. Traté de esconderme de ellos, pero siempre aparecían: el viejo cuidador en el orfanato, el jardinero, algunos de los chicos mayores... "_Ven aquí_", siempre decían, tirándome hacia abajo sobre sus piernas. "_Siéntate conmigo por un rato..._" y entonces me acariciaban hasta que sus respiraciones se hacían rápidas y superficiales, y sus manos más insistentes... Me estremezco al recordarlo. Después de un tiempo aprendí a lastimarlos, a la gente que me tocó. Tal vez pensaba que todo sería diferente en Hogwarts, pero no fue así. En realidad no. Era mejor en la magia que la mayoría, así que me las arreglé para mantener a los chicos mayores a ralla, pero Slughorn siempre me encontraba, y él siempre tenía su mano en mi brazo, hombro, cintura...

La primera cosa que hice cuando me convertí en el Lord Oscuro fue cambiar mi rostro. ¡Oh, la alegría de mirarme en el espejo y ver esos ojos carmesí mirándome, y mis facciones una vez tan hermosas retorcidas en formas monstruosas! Me encantaba ver que otros se encogían de miedo cuando me veían. Retrocedían ante la visión de mi cara, y nadie se atrevió a tocarme nunca más.

Estudio mi rostro en el espejo ahora. ¿Por qué quedó mi rostro humano cuando se llevaron mi magia? No la quiero. Sin duda, tiene que haber una manera de cambiar mi rostro de nuevo, ¿incluso sin magia? Tal vez yo mismo pueda hacerme cicatrices con un cuchillo de cocina, para librarme de esta belleza no deseada. Sí, creo que lo haré. Me rasco provisionalmente la pálida piel con mis uñas.

Escucho que el niño se agita en la habitación de al lado, y cambio de opinión. Tal vez se asustaría de mí si cambio demasiado. Parece que le gusta mi cara así. Recuerdo que casi me toca en mi celda. Por alguna razón, la idea de que él quisiera tocarme no parece tan inquietante como habría esperado. Debe ser porque una vez fue mi Horcrux. Miro mi cara en el espejo, y me imagino sus fuertes manos morenas acariciando mi piel pálida. No siento disgusto o enojo ante la idea, sino un extraño susurro de dulzura, similar a la sensación que tuve la primera vez que apoyé la mejilla contra el guardapelo de Slytherin. Tal vez, si alguna vez trata de tocar mi cara de nuevo, voy a dejarlo, sólo por un breve momento.

=X=

Hablamos mucho en los días y semanas que siguen, y la conversación es sorprendentemente agradable. Damos largos paseos juntos por la playa desierta en la mañana, recolectando conchas y mirando por encima del agua. Por la noche, después de comer los platillos cada vez más elaborados que cocino, nos sentamos en frente de nuestra fogata con trozos de madera en el pequeño chalet. Harry ríe con facilidad, y me encuentro tratando de pensar en cosas ingeniosas para decir, sólo para hacerle reír.

A veces se ríe de mí, lo cual no me gusta en absoluto al principio, pero Harry se apresura a recordarme que me río de él, también.

—No me río de ti— señalo aún medio molesto —sino más bien de tu desastroso intento de hacer un soufflé de hongos. _Si_ eso es lo que ese plato se suponía debía ser.

Harry sonríe —Sí, hice un lío del soufflé, ¿no?

—¿Hacer un lío de él? Eso es un eufemismo. Destruiste su alma, Harry.

Se ríe y se extiende cómodamente delante del fuego —Bueno, no me reí de _ti_ hoy tampoco, sino más bien de tu miedo al agua. Si hubiera sabido que el Lord Oscuro no sabía _nadar_, podría haberte derrotado mucho antes. Todo este tiempo, estudiando hechizos y encantamientos y magia complicada para vencerte, ¡cuando pude sólo haberte metido en el lago!— el pensamiento parece divertirle.

—Bueno, nunca aprendí a nadar— mi molestia desaparece cuando al ver el brillo en sus ojos verdes —Tal vez deberías enseñarme.

—¡Muy bien!— acepta el reto —Bueno, excepto...

—¿Excepto qué?

Duda —Bueno, tendría que aferrarme a ti mientras estás practicando los golpes, y sé que no te gusta que te toquen.

—Oh— observo las llamas parpadeantes, y siento que mis mejillas se calientan —Creo que puedo aprender a tolerar eso.

=X=

Floto en el agua fría y sus brazos son fuertes y calientes alrededor de mi cintura. Muevo los brazos y las piernas como él me ha mostrado, y no es tan difícil como me imaginaba. Se siente casi como volar.

De repente, me deja ir, y siento cómo comienzo a hundirme. Pero su voz está llamándome, desde algún lugar lejano, y dice: _¡Nada, Tom, nada!_

Y entonces, milagrosamente, estoy nadando. Me deslizo por el agua fría, y una sensación de euforia surge a través de mí. ¡Estoy nadando! Me muevo en un gran círculo y termino en donde Harry está de pie, mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Lo hiciste, Tom!— me hala de mis pies y me da un abrazo rápido —¡Lo hiciste!— pero entonces, un rubor repentino corre por su rostro, y me deja ir —Oh, lo siento. No quise hacer eso.

—Está bien— digo rápidamente, con mi respiración aún entrecortada. Se está alejando de mí, pero pongo mis manos en sus hombros y lo acerco más. Puedo sentir su aliento en mi cara ahora, y envía un escalofrío por mi espalda. Me inclino hacia delante y le beso, rápida y torpemente, en la boca.

Está completamente inmóvil, petrificado. Luego, después de un largo rato, susurra —¿Por qué hiciste eso, Tom?

No sé qué decir, pero parece esperar una respuesta. Finalmente digo —Eso fue por enseñarme a nadar— _y por ser mi Horcrux_, pienso para mí, pero no lo digo en voz alta.

Sonríe un poco ante esto, pero sigue negándose a mirarme —Lo siento— le digo en voz baja —No debí haber hecho eso. Además, no lo hice muy bien, ¿verdad?

Harry se ríe de nuevo, y estoy aliviado al ver ese brillo familiar en sus ojos —Bueno, no. Fue un horrible beso, en realidad. Otra cosa que el Lord Oscuro nunca aprendió a hacer bien.

—Supongo que no... ¿Supongo que podrías enseñarme?— trato de que mi voz sonara casual, pero temo que hay un temblor que me traiciona.

Harry me mira por un largo tiempo. Luego acaricia mi mejilla suavemente con la mano y susurra —Supongo que sí— el roce de sus labios contra los míos es suave como un soplo de viento.

—Más— respiro la palabra en contra de su boca, y me besa una y otra vez, hasta que el mundo gira alrededor de mí. Me aferro a él como si fuera una roca y yo un hombre que se ahoga.

=X=

No duermo en mi cama esa noche, sino en la suya. Nos besamos una y otra vez, hasta que el aliento se volvió gemidos y nuestras manos rasgaron las ropas que nos separaban. Soy un amante torpe, y él es un poco mejor, pero el placer de ser uno con él es tan intenso que nada de eso importa. Se siente como si todo mi ser estuviese en llamas, y no puedo dejar de mirarle fijamente, con su belleza cuando se viene a mis brazos. Culmino una y otra vez, en su boca, en sus cabellos, en su mano, y enterrado profundamente dentro de su carne. Somos _uno_, maravillosa y dolorosamente _uno_. Qué equivocado estaba, ¡creyendo que ya no era mi Horcrux! Porque reconozco mi alma, con toda claridad, cuando miro sus ojos verdes.

—Aprendes rápido, Tom— susurra después. Yace inmóvil, con los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de mí, su piel caliente contra la mía.

Le beso en la boca —Tú también, amor. Debimos haber hecho esto mucho antes. Si hubiera sabido que eres mi Horcrux-

Puedo sentir su sonrisa en el beso —_Fui_ tu Horcrux, Tom. No lo soy más, ¿recuerdas?

Trazo el contorno de su rostro con el dedo —Pero creo que lo eres, Harry. Sigues siendo mi Horcrux, a pesar de las extrañas visiones que pudiste haber tenido sobre Dumbledore en una estación de tren... puedo sentirlo. Aquí— pongo la mano en mi corazón.

Harry me mira con curiosidad —¿Por qué crees que sigo siendo tu Horcrux, Tom?

—Bueno...— intento explicárselo —En primer lugar, porque siento que eres _mío_. No me gusta cuando hablas por flu con esa novia tuya, en absoluto. Cuando hablas con ella, siento como si estuviera tratando de llevarse algo que _me_ pertenece.

—Ya veo— Harry parece estar sonriendo ahora —¿Algo más?

Pienso en ello —Tu tacto es muy agradable para mí, y me encuentro deseándolo todo el tiempo— paso mi mano sobre su pecho, y hace un leve sonido susurrante —Y no quiero que me dejes, nunca. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo para toda la eternidad, incluso después de tener mi magia de vuelta.

—¿Estabas esperando tener tu magia de vuelta?— los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandes en la habitación en penumbra —Eso es imposible, Tom. Una vez que tu magia se ha ido, se ha ido.

—Pero la tengo de vuelta— susurro —Puedo sentirla cantar en mis venas ahora, se siente como el fuego y el hielo a la vez ¿Qué podría ser eso sino magia?

Él sonríe y me besa suavemente en los labios —Un tipo diferente de magia, Tom. Una magia que es sólo tuya y mía.

Le miro —¿Así que esto no es mi vieja magia? Y tú... ¿tú no eres mi Horcrux más, tampoco?

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí —No, Tom. No soy tu Horcrux. Pero soy tu alma.

Paso mis dedos sobre su piel caliente —No eres mi Horcrux, ¿sino mi alma?— pienso en ello por un momento. Luego, beso su cabello suave, perpetuamente desordenado —Creo que puedo vivir con eso... Siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo, siempre.

—Siempre— respira, y siento una oleada grande de magia a través de mis venas.

_Nuestra_ magia. _Solamen Miseris._

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

Yup, tenía esto traducido desde hace dos semanas... sólo me faltaba una parte :9

**Gracias por leer y comentar**. :)


End file.
